


Fighting Back

by hesychia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kataang - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Zukaang - Freeform, Zutara, Zutaraang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesychia/pseuds/hesychia
Summary: 10 years have passed since Zuko became the firelord, and now he faces the day to day duties with his partners, Aang and Katara. When Aang asks him for advice, Zuko delivers, introducing him to a new world of pleasure. Dom!Aang, with some domestic fluff.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Fighting Back

“Aang?” Zuko stepped across the threshold of the house, sliding the door shut behind him as his amber eyes scanned the empty entryway. “Katara? Are either of you home?”

His words were met with silence. Zuko sighed and moved through the room, slouched from exhaustion. He removed the crown and ribbon from his black topknot; his hair had grown considerably since he became the firelord ten years ago, and it tumbled over his eyes and down his shoulders. He had spent the day with officials, apart from his two lovers who had stayed behind in this quaint home within Ba Sing Se. 

The three of them were staying in the city for a lawmaking conference, and while he missed the large halls of his palace, he had grown fond of this quiet, comfortable place. Rubbing at his temple, Zuko dropped his ornate robe in the hallway, turning and sliding open the door to his room. 

Against the wall of the room was his bed, a chaise he slept on whenever he wanted space from his lovers. The area was mostly full of objects; his double swords hung on the wall, his bookshelf messy but full. He stared at his desk, where Katara sat hunched over scattered documents and scrolls, fast asleep with a quill still in her hand and her brown hair splayed all over the papers. Zuko moved forward silently, removing the quill from Katara’s hand. From the side of the desk, he put his hands under her thighs and back, lifting her above the chair. She moaned in protest as he pressed her close against him, then set her gently on the chaise. 

“I’m studying,” Katara grumbled in her sleep, opening one blue eye to glare blearily at him. 

“You’re sleeping, my moon.”

“No I’m not, I’m wide awake,” she yawned, rolling over to face him. 

Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.”

“Dinner?” She jolted upright, blinking at him. “Oh my gosh, what time is it?”

“Don’t worry, Katara, I’ll cook tonight. You’ve done it the last few days.” He trailed his fingers down her jaw, cradling her face. “I’ll wake you when we’re about to eat.” Zuko pressed a quick, final kiss to her nose, before rising. He grabbed a loose robe and tossed the deep red fabric over his shoulders, pulling the top half of his hair up into a loose bun.

Zuko entered the kitchen to see Aang through the window; the avatar sat on a stone pedestal, facing away from the house and towards the garden. He was shirtless, and Zuko could clearly see the blue arrow tattoo that ran up the length of Aang’s exposed back, over his bald head. His legs were crossed, his eyes closed as he concentrated. Zuko opened the door and stepped out, calling quietly, “Aang?”

The avatar sighed deeply, standing and turning to face Zuko; despite being 4 years younger, Aang was several inches taller than the firelord. His brown eyes gleamed with joy as he ran at Zuko and embraced him, leaning down to press his nose into the firebender’s neck. “You’re finally home!”

Zuko chuckled, holding Aang close to his body for a moment before pulling away. “I hope I didn’t interrupt you.”

“No, not at all.”

“You hungry? I was going to make us some food.”

Aang gasped, grinning madly. “You’re going to cook?!”

The firebender shrugged his shoulders bashfully. “I’m going to try.”

Minutes later, they were in the kitchen, Aang sitting at the bar and watching Zuko try to evenly chop some peppers. The firebender cleared his throat. “So Katara’s asleep in my room.”

There was a flicker in Aang’s eyes. “Yeah, she’s been working on her speech all day.”

“Really?” Zuko pressed down the knife awkwardly, repositioning the tool. “I was stuck in meetings all day.”

Aang nodded distantly. 

“What about you, Aang?”

The airbender squirmed in his seat. “This afternoon, I got caught up on my letters.”

“And this morning?”

Aang bit his lip, looking down. “Well… Katara and I both accidentally slept in, so when we woke up, she wanted to make love.”

Zuko glared up from the peppers. “Please stop calling it that.”

“So I did the usual stuff and I kissed her and touched her, and then she started grabbing at me and biting my neck.”

The firebender raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“And I... didn’t know what to do so I just kept kissing her like normal. But she kept being aggressive, almost like she was trying to fight with me. Finally I just kind of stopped and she did too, then she got upset because I guess she had wanted me to fight back?” He sighed. “Either way, after that she started on her speech and I’ve been out here; we haven’t talked about it yet.”

Zuko nodded thoughtfully, gathering the chopped peppers into a bowl. “To be honest with you, that’s how she acts when her and I have sex. She gets handsy and assertive.”

“Really? And what do you do when she treats you like that?”

“I fight back.”

Aang cocked his head at Zuko. “But why would I fight her? I love her.”

“I love her too; that’s why it’s not real fighting, just pretend.”

“But… why?”

Zuko fixed him with an interested gaze. “I don’t know, it’s fun. It’s like a competition or a game.”

“It doesn’t sound like a game,” the avatar said, frowning.

The firebender grabbed a rag, wiping his hands off as he surveyed Aang across the bar. Zuko tossed the rag aside, one hand reaching out and snatching the front of Aang’s shirt, dragging the surprised airbender forward so that their faces were inches from each other. “That’s because you haven’t played it.”

“Hey! You-” Aang’s voice was muffled by Zuko’s lips, which dug greedily into the avatar’s. The airbender writhed in his grasp, unsure how to respond. He finally pulled away and Zuko let him; the firebender pressed his thumb to his lip, considering Aang with glinting amber eyes. 

The avatar turned a rosy pink color. “What was that for? Why’d you grab me like that?”

Zuko moved from behind the bar, stalking towards Aang. “What are you going to do about it?”

The avatar stared down at Zuko, reluctantly backing away as the man stepped closer. “Zuko, you’re freaking me out.”

“Am I?” 

Aang jumped slightly as he felt the pressure of the wall at his back. He held up his hands weakly. “Zuko, I really don’t want to fight you, but we can still make love if that’s what you-”

The firebender moved in quickly, seizing Aang’s wrists and pinning them above his head on the wall. Zuko left one of his hands on the avatar’s, the other trailing down his bare chest. His fingers landed on Aang’s crotch, the palm of his hand pressing into the avatar’s manhood. Aang let out a strangled gasp, staring at Zuko with a mixture of fear and lust. 

Zuko kissed him hard once, reaching past his jaw to bite and suck on his earlobe. He hissed into Aang’s ear, “I’m not going to ‘make love’ to you, Aang; I’m going to bend you over and fuck you, and you’re gonna like it.”

The avatar released an involuntary moan as Zuko scraped at his neck with his teeth. The firebender traced his fingers over the bulge in Aang’s pants, toying with the hem before dipping his hand into the clothing. Zuko reached down, fingertips grazing lightly over Aang’s cock before retreating; he pulled his hand up and stepped away from Aang, smiling casually. “Like that. Just be more assertive.”

Aang stared hungrily at Zuko, who slicked back his hair and turned around, making his way towards the kitchen again. In a moment, the avatar was standing in front of the firebender, stance ready as he faced Zuko. Aang hesitated for a second, but was reassured by the encouraging look in Zuko’s eyes. He reached out and threaded his fingers through Zuko’s hair, gently at first, but more sure as he pulled him in for a kiss. Zuko stuck his tongue past his lips stubbornly, but Aang pushed back and the two were locked in combat. 

As Zuko fought harder, Aang returned his passion, growing more confident with each passing moment. The firebender pressed against Aang and nearly caused him to lose his balance; the avatar grinned into his lips and reached down with both hands past his hips, grabbing Zuko’s thighs and lifting him. Aang carried the firebender over to the wall, shoving him against the wood and piercing him with another kiss. 

“A-Aang?” Both heads turned to see Katara, standing at the doorway with an expression of shock on her face, her brown cheeks turned pink. “S-sorry, was I… interrupting?”

Aang and Zuko exchanged wicked glances; the avatar lowered his arms so that his lover could stand, turning to face Katara. Aang approached her calmly, calling back, “Zuko, get cleaned up. I want you in the bed, naked, in ten minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” Zuko purred, shooting a smirk at Katara as he moved past her and down the hall. 

Katara watched him leave, glancing back to see Aang towering above her. She raked her eyes over his muscled torso, up his neck to his face, where he wore a serious but relaxed expression. Aang lifted his hand to Katara’s shoulder, trailing his fingers down her arm to her palms. 

“Katara… About this morning…”

The waterbender’s eyes widened and she said with concern, “Oh Aang, I’m so sorry about what I said! I know that must have really hurt your feelings, and I’ve just been so sleep deprived because of that-” She jolted with a squeak, Aang’s lips pressing to hers and consuming her. His fingers intertwined in the brown hair at the base of her neck, and he pulled her towards him. 

Katara leaned into his body, reaching her arms up to link around his neck. Aang lowered his hands to grab her waist, digging his fingers into her skin possessively. He broke the kiss and moved his tongue to her earlobe, whispering, “Is this what you want?”

“Y-yes,” she moaned softly; he bit her neck and her fingernails scraped across his shoulders. Aang winced at the feeling, and Katara immediately jerked back, eyes wide. “Did that hurt? I’m so-”

Aang’s hands reached down and dug into her ass, pulling her closer. He kissed her neck, her collarbone; Katara recovered quickly and moaned. Aang lifted his head and she crashed against his mouth, her tongue penetrating his lips as she clung to his muscled back. Her hips began to gyrate, pressing her crotch against his growing bulge. Aang let out a soft whimper, and Katara chuckled darkly, dragging her hands down his back and to the hem of his pants. She began to tug at the fabric, but he crouched suddenly and snaked an arm around the back of her knees. 

“Aang, what- Ah!” Aang hoisted Katara over his shoulder, one arm securing her legs. Her torso draped down his back, her brown hair spilling over her shoulder, as he carried her through the house. Katara playfully hit her fists against his skin, laughing as she said, “Put me down!”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll beat you!” 

The airbender paused for a moment, before raising his free hand to her rear. “How?” He slapped her ass decisively, and she squealed in delight as he resumed walking. “Like that?”

“No, you brute, like- Eek!” He threw her onto the soft cushions of their large bed, Katara splayed out unceremoniously against the green sheets. Aang gazed down at her as he removed his pants; her blue robe had fallen aside to reveal one brown nipple, and he could see the outline of her ribs beneath her skin, chest heaving as her blue eyes glared up at him. “How dare you?”

Aang grinned, his naked body leaning down to press against her as he took the freed nipple in his mouth. He sucked at her teat gently, then scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin. Katara moaned, hips thrusting into his cock desperately. Aang ripped the blue robe aside, focusing his attention on the other nipple as his hands trailed down her hips and pressed against her crotch. His fingers made quick work of the soaked bindings she wore, and soon he was able to press the tip of his hard cock to her wet entrance, teasing her. 

“You want this?” he asked hoarsely, voice thick with need. 

“Mmm, depends.” Katara smirked and rocked her hips against him, taking in more of his length as he let out a gasp. “Do you?” 

Aang growled softly. He licked his thumb and pressed it against her clit, rubbing in slow circles as she sighed with pleasure. He dipped two fingers inside of her, and she hissed with delight and impatience. 

Katara cocked an eyebrow at him, asking breathlessly, “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“You know, there’s an ancient proverb about patience, Katara.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t care, just-”

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

Katara froze at the change in Aang’s tone. He stared down at her, his eyes focused and unclouded. She bit her lip. “Yes?”

“Yes what?”

She searched his gaze for some semblance of a game, but was thrilled to see he was completely sincere. “Yes… sir?”

“Get on your knees.”

Katara moved off the bed, kneeling in front of Aang. He gathered her hair behind her shoulders, one hand resting at the nape of her neck. Katara considered his erect cock, licking her lips involuntarily. 

“Open your mouth, Katara.”

She did so without complaint, humming in surprise as he shoved his length inside her. He withdrew slightly, and then began to thrust into her open mouth, his breath hitching with every movement. Katara moaned around his cock, the vibration causing him to falter for a moment. 

Katara began to move her head, her tongue swirling around his length as she took him again and again. Her eyes winked up at him, playful, until he grabbed her hair and shoved once, deep into her throat. She gagged on his cock, and he quickly pulled away, concern flickering through his eyes. “Sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Aang.” She grinned smugly up at him. “You like it when I choke on your cock?”

A voice came from the door. “I know I do.” Zuko stood naked, leaning against the frame of the threshold, arms crossed over his bare chest as he surveyed the scene. 

Aang grinned at him. “Finally.” He lifted his hand and waved the firebender over. “Come.” 

Zuko and Aang helped Katara to her feet, and the avatar nodded towards the bed. 

“Lay down, Katara.”

She obeyed as Aang disappeared, returning in a matter of moments with two sheepskin condoms. Katara spread her legs as Aang kissed Zuko once, his hands working one of the condoms over the firebender’s cock. Aang whispered, “Zuko, can you do me a favor and make love to her?”

Zuko and Katara both groaned simultaneously; from her place on the bed, the waterbender said, “Aang, you _have_ to stop calling it that.”

“It’s really a boner killer.”

Aang stifled a giggle, glancing at Zuko’s still hard member. “Not from where I’m standing.” He reached up and grabbed a fistful of Zuko’s black hair, yanking his head back gently as he kissed the firebender’s neck, muttering, “Now quit whining and fuck her.”

Zuko exhaled sharply, lowering his head as Aang released his grip. The firebender gazed down at Katara, reaching out to grab her legs and hoist them over his shoulders. He lined up her hips with his own, and then thrust inside her once, forcefully. 

“Ah!” Katara arched her back, mewling pathetically as Zuko continued, gaining speed and intensity. 

His voice was shaky with desire as he growled, “Fuck, you’re so fucking wet. What did you do to her, Aang?”

Aang watched from the side, stroking himself as he enjoyed the display. “I fought back.”

Katara cried out, her fingernails digging into Zuko’s shoulders. The pain spurred him on, and he kissed her leg as he fucked her relentlessly, lifting her off the bed enough so that his cock pressed against her g-spot. Katara’s breaths came in shorter and shorter gasps, and she threw her head back and moaned as her climax shuddered through her body. Zuko maintained his merciless pace, unwavering as she trembled beneath him. 

The avatar gritted his teeth at the sight, grabbing the second condom and placing it over his rock hard cock. “Zuko, stop.”

The firebender ignored him, his own climax growing with each thrust. Aang removed a glass bottle from a drawer, spilling some of the liquid over his hand. He came up behind Zuko, grabbing the firebender’s ass and pressing a finger to his entrance. 

Zuko gasped and froze, shaking as Aang’s finger dug inside of him and pressed against his prostate. The avatar took his other hand and placed it around Zuko’s throat, hissing into his ear, “When I tell you to stop, you stop. Got it?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Aang’s brown eyes met Katara’s, who stared at the scene with exhilaration. “Sit up, Katara, back against those pillows.”

As Katara moved, Aang removed his hand from Zuko’s throat and pressed his palm against the firebender’s back, bending him over the bed as he added another finger to Zuko’s asshole. The firebender moaned softly and arched into Aang’s touch, shoving his ass against the avatar’s rigid cock. 

“Zuko, look up.” 

The firebender obeyed and was thrilled to see Katara’s fingers against her clit, her sopping pussy inches from his nose. He stared up her torso, past her breasts, into her eyes and the slight gap of her open mouth, where little breaths escaped. 

Aang began to ease his fingers back and forth inside Zuko, stretching him out as he said firmly, “Don’t just stare at her pussy, eat it.”

“Yes…” Zuko leaned his face forward but cried out as Aang pulled his hips back, the tip of his cock at his lubed entrance. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes… sir…” 

“Good.” Aang pressed his hands against Zuko’s ass, shoving him forward and into Katara’s pussy. 

Zuko began to lick at her clit fervently, swirling his tongue against the sensitive nub. Katara purred as she lifted one leg over his shoulder, digging her heel into his back. Zuko growled and reached around her thigh so that her other leg mirrored the first. He lapped hungrily at her lips, dragging his tongue roughly over her entrance. Zuko was too focused to notice as Aang’s fingers were replaced with his cock, and he slowly drove into Zuko’s ass. 

The firebender suddenly cried out, a rare sound in their bedroom. He glanced back as Aang grinned wickedly, cursing, “You motherf-”

Aang thrust into Zuko, eliciting a desperate moan from the firebender. The avatar continued to rock his hips, voice low as he sneered, “Less talking, more eating.”

Katara threaded her fingers in Zuko’s black hair, forcing him back to her wanting pussy. The firebender stuck out his tongue and continued to lick at her. Aang began to gain speed, which caused Zuko to release muffled gasps against Katara’s clit. She dug her heels into his back as Aang fucked him, her blue eyes meeting the avatar’s before returning to Zuko’s. 

Aang could feel his own excitement building up within him, and slapped one hand against the meat of Zuko’s ass, reaching around with the other to tug at the firelord’s rigid cock. Zuko mewled, unable to focus on using his tongue and instead locking his lips around Katara’s clit, sucking as Aang continued to rail him. Katara cried out, her own pleasure returning at the sensation. The avatar could tell from Zuko’s body trembling beneath him that the firebender was also close. 

In one final action, Aang shoved his cock deeper into Zuko, hitting his prostate exactly right and causing the firebender to spill over Aang’s hand and onto the sheets. Zuko released an ecstatic moan against Katara’s pussy, the vibration shattering her as she too came. 

The sight of his lovers reaching their climax was too much for Aang to handle; he pressed his cock as deep as he could into Zuko, his seed spilling into the condom as his orgasm ripped through him. Aang’s heart pounded as he hovered over the firebender, who was breathing hard against Katara’s inner thigh. The avatar slowly removed his cock from inside Zuko; the firebender shuddered and dove onto the bed beside Katara, laying on his stomach as he regained control over his breath. 

Katara lowered herself next to Zuko, scratching his back gently as Aang removed the condom and cleaned himself. The avatar joined his lovers on the bed, giggling as he kissed Katara and held her close. Zuko rolled over and grinned sleepily at them. 

Katara raised an eyebrow at Zuko. “How’s dinner coming along?”

He shook his head, messing his black hair up against the sheets. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I just ate.” He pressed a hand against her crotch and she slapped at his wrist, laughing. Aang smiled at them both, exhaling in a contented breath as he took their hands in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I've never written smut before, despite being the horny bastard that reads so much of it. Anyway, please leave kudos/comments and let me know how I can make this shit sexier. Love and stuff.


End file.
